


hot coco & cream

by hakhee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5 & 1, Cuddling, Hugs, M/M, happy and innocent, innocent kisses, jaemin calls jisung baby like twice, lots and lots of hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakhee/pseuds/hakhee
Summary: jaemin smells like home, and jisung can’t get enough.or, alternatively,five times jaemin hugs jisung, and one time he kisses him instead.





	hot coco & cream

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little thing i had a sudden burst of inspo for. please point out any grammar mistakes, bc i wrote this at 4 am when i was basically a zombie. just wanted some cute innocent baby jaesung!! comment ur thoughts.

I.

jisung loves jaemin’s hugs. he loves the feeling of warmth that overcomes him the moment they touch, and how he can always smell jaemin’s sweet cologne on him. 

that’s why, the moment jaemin comes in his room after their debut stage, he smiles and relaxes his chest. he breathes out heavily as jaemin throws himself on him in a large bear hug. his arms wrap around jisung like that’s where they were made to be, and jisung runs his hand through jaemin’s hair with a certain fondness reserved for him and him only.

“we made it, hyung. we really made it,” he says through his tears, the mucus and snot clogging his throat and making it come out muffled. he knows it’s embarrassing that he’s crying, but he’s with jaemin and when he’s with jaemin he really doesn’t care anymore. it’s like every care in the world fades away when the two of them are together.

jaemin chuckles and buries his head in the crook of jisung’s shoulder, right where his neck meets his chest. jisung shivers slightly, but still leans into the touch. “we really did, sungie. i’m so proud of you. so, so proud.”

“i’m the one who should be proud of you!” jisung replies snottily and wipes his tears off before slapping jaemin half-heartedly on his back. the pair are silent for a second before jaemin suddenly squeezes jisung as tight as possible, hugging the daylights out of him. jisung would push him off if he were anybody else.

“i couldn’t have done this without you,” he pats jisung’s head one more time before letting go, and jisung automatically misses the warmth that surrounded him. jaemin gives him a large grin and walks out of the room. afterwards, jisung sighs and sits down on his bed, wishing the boy would come back and never leave.

“i couldn’t have either, hyung.”

the bed feels empty alone.

II.

the moment jisung sees jaemin, he feels like he might break down. he has tears running down his face and his hair is all messed up from running his hands through it, presumably. jisung feels the urge to hug him immediately, but his thoughts are interrupted by a weak pair of arms being thrown around his neck. he grabs on by reflex, attempting to balance jaemin because his feet aren’t on the ground anymore and he’s so, so weak. he wraps his arms around jaemin’s waist and gently holds onto him.

“i’m so sorry, jisung. i’m sorry for everything,” he sobs out, and jisung can feel the tears seeping through his sweater. “you’re my baby and i- i ruined everything!”

jisung shushes him and runs his hand through jaemin’s hair. “shh, hyung. you didn’t ruin anything. it’s not your fault. don’t blame yourself.”

jaemin says something inaudible into jisung’s neck, and he keeps on shushing him and holds him close, making sure to be careful around his back. he doesn’t want to make things worse than they are already, but judging by the way jaemin’s sobbing loudly with no sign of stopping, there’s really nothing that can make this worse. “you did nothing wrong.”

“i’m still sorry. i should have been more careful! i should have- i should have thought about you! about how you would feel!”

“this isn’t about me, jaemin. it’s about you, and about how you need to be healthy. the only way i’m going to be happy is if you’re healthy,” he reassures him, and judging by the way jaemin’s sobs are starting to get quieter, it’s working. he rubs jaemin’s neck softly and continues to speak. “it might be hard, but i can do this without you. i don’t want to, but i’m going to have to.”

jaemin pulls away and jisung wipes away his tears gently. he grasps jaemin’s hand tightly, and looks him straight in the eyes. jaemin’s eyes lock on his immediately, and jisung just wants to wrap him up in his arms and keep him there forever. “we’re going to get through this, hyung. okay?”

jaemin looks down, but doesn’t let go of jisung’s hand. he sighs and uses two fingers on jaemin’s chin to tilt his head back up so they’re making eye contact once again.

“okay?”

“okay.”

III.

as soon as he gets off stage, along with the rest of dream, jisung feels that rush of adrenaline leave his body and a sense of relief take over. the boys all talk loudly and yell as they run off stage, patting each other on the back to signal a job well done. jisung smiles as he receives a pat on the back from mark and a pinch on the cheek from donghyuck. he’s smiling at his feet and listening to the bustling conversation when jeno nudges his shoulder and smiles at him, pointing towards a few feet away, where jaemin is standing. he’s rocking back and forth on his feet, obviously waiting for something. he has a big fluffy coat on, along with a hat, big mittens and a scarf. jisung thinks he looks adorable.

“i think someone is waiting for you,” jeno grins, and jisung does too. he gives the boy next to him a quick hug before running off to said someone. when jaemin sees him, his whole face brightens. the corners of his mouth turn up and his eyes turn into small crescents. he holds his arms open, and jisung basically dives in them. he marvels in the smell of hot chocolate and cream as he hugs the boy. it feels like home.

“i’ve missed you,” jaemin says, with an almost painfully large smile on his lips.

jisung laughs and slaps his head. “you just saw me last week, loser.”

jaemin pouts and leans into jisung’s touch. “yeah, but that was only for like, five seconds. it’s hard to see you when you guys constantly have schedules. all i do is sit around and watch everyone else do stuff. i’m so bored, sungie! what do i do?”

jisung pulls out of the hug with a laugh, but still keeps one arm wrapped around his hyung. jaemin leans his head on jisung’s shoulder, and jaemin can see the rest of dream watching them from a distance. he sticks his tongue out and they laugh, turning away to give them a bit of privacy. jaemin stares up at him, so jisung looks at him again.

“but seriously,” he starts, causing jisung to focus in on him. “i miss you guys so much. i’m counting down the days until i come back. it’s really hard to be alone after being with you guys for so long.”

jisung slips his hand into jaemin’s pocket to rest over his, and grins when he feels it curl around his own. “but you have the other trainees, right? it’s not like you’re totally alone.”

“you’re right, but-“ he sighs and his grip on jisung’s hand gets a bit tighter. “it’s not the same. i feel so distant from them all the time. i just miss my brothers.”

it looks like jaemin’s searching his eyes for something for a second, but like neither of them are sure what he’s looking for. he holds the gaze for a few seconds longer before closing his eyes.

“i miss you.”

IV.

when jisung gets the news, he’s ecstatic. the text says jaemin’s going to be there in a few minutes, but he can barely hold in his excitement. he wants to scream and shout about how great this is, that jaemin finally gets to be back. that they finally get to be seven again. he’s just about to burst when his door finally gets thrown open, and jaemin comes bounding in. 

jisung almost stands up, but jaemin attacks him in a hug from where he’s sitting on his bed. his legs wrap around jisung, and jisung wraps around him so fluidly they probably look like one person. jaemin giggles into jisung’s hair, and jisung rubs his back lightly. they stay wrapped around each other for a second, not wanting to let go of this moment. jisung never wants to forget how jaemin smells like chocolate and christmas morning as a kid, and how his arms- beared in a warm, cozy sweater- wrap around his head and hold it to his chest. he hopes he never forgets how happy he is right at this second.

“it’s happening, sung,” jaemin says as he lets go of jisung’s head, not moving to get off of his lap. “i’m coming back. i get to be in the next comeback.”

the grin never slips off of jisung’s face. “i get to see you every day.”

jaemin giggles and runs his hand through jisung’s bright blue hair, which causes jisung to dump him onto his bed in a pile, falling on top of him with ease. they mold into each other with ease, holding hands and tangling legs together. jaemin sighs and rests his hand on jisung’s chest. they both close their eyes and relax for a moment, letting out every emotion and completely becoming one for the moment. jisung buries his face in jaemin’s hair and revels in the way it still smells like the shampoo he used in the trainee days. he smiles when he hears the boy humming lightly, a song he recognizes from a playlist they listened to the last time they were together.

“i could get used to this,” he whispers, and jaemin’s hold on him tightens. they lay for only a second more, but jaemin breaks the moment by attempting to sit up, stopped by jisung catching hold of his sleeve.

“don’t leave, hyung. please.”

jaemin sighs and runs his hand down the side of jisung’s face, stopping to rest on his jaw. “i have to go. i have a curfew, you know.”

jisung sets his own hand in top of jaemin’s on his jaw and tugs his sleeve. “please. it wouldn’t hurt to stay for just one night, surely.”

jaemin rolls his eyes and lays back down begrudgingly. “i really wish you weren’t so persistent sometimes.”

“you love it.”

“maybe i do.”

V.

as they sing the last line of go and jisung moves into his ending position, he finally relaxes. the worst is over. the cheers are deafening and he feels a huge heave of relief as they rush off stage together. chenle and mark are screaming behind him, and in front of him hyuck, jeno, and renjun are singing go and grinning uncontrollably, but the only thing he can focus on is the boy right next to him.

jaemin looks the happiest jisung thinks he’s ever seen him. his eyes look how they always do when he’s his happiest, squeezed into little crescents. he pretty much expects it when he feels a heavy weight on his back, and jaemin has jumped on him and wrapped his legs around his waist. everyone laughs as he stumbles, but eventually he catches his footing and holds jaemin’s hands that are around his neck. he looks over his shoulder at the boy on his back and giggles slightly. he giggles back and rests his forehead on jisung’s. 

“god, that felt so good. i forgot how amazing performing was for a while. i missed it,” jaemin says following an odd half laugh, half sigh. jisung squeezes his hand and smiles.

“well, it missed you too.”

jaemin laughs and jisung does too, which probably isn’t a good idea because he loses his grip on jaemin, and his legs come undone, so they both fall onto the ground in one big, chaotic heap. they look at each other for a second before laughing harder than they ever have before, and jaemin attempts to held jisung up while standing up himself, but it fails and jisung has to pull them both up off the floor. he thinks he sees their stylist glare at them for messing up their outfits, but he doesn’t really care because this is the best moment in his whole life and nothing else really matters because he’s experiencing it with jaemin.

jaemin throws his arm over jisung’s shoulder without a care in the world, and jisung holds his hand with both of his. it’s perfect, because they’re both together again, and what could be better than that?

VI.

it’s unexpected when it happens. jisung and jaemin are laying in jisung’s bed in his dorm, watching the live performance of we go up on his phone. they’re both silent, admiring the group’s hard work and how amazing they did. jaemin has his head resting on jisung’s shoulder, and jisung has his hand on jaemin’s thigh. their legs are tangled together in perfect harmony, and jisung has never felt more comfortable with a person.

jisung is zoned out, but suddenly floats back to reality when jaemin’s part comes on. his pink hair looks heavenly, and jisung lives for his deep voice and the way it reels him in so effortlessly. he has such a presence on stage that he can’t help but let his jaw drop, and he feels jaemin’s delighted gaze on him afterwards. 

“so?” he looks at the pink haired boy next to him in awe, which coaxes a toothy grin out of him. “thoughts?”

“how are you so- just-“ he searches for the word in his brain, but there’s nothing that quite describes exactly how he feels about jaemin. “perfect?”

jaemin blushes bright red and covers his face with his hands. jisung attempts to peel them back, but jaemin keeps them glued there.

“oh, come on! that was supposed to be a compliment!” jisung pouts. jaemin shakes his head and says something muffled behind his hands before pulling back.

“thank you, i guess,” he looks down, but then looks back up again. when he looks up, jisung is shocked by how much closer his face feels. if he leans in any more, their noses would be touching. not that he minds, of course. he would love that.

jaemin silently raises his hand to rest on jisung’s jaw, and jisung sets his hands on the other’s waist delicately. he can feel jaemin’s breath on his lips as he leans in closer, and wonders if jaemin’s heart is beating as fast as his, because his feels like it’s about to jump out of his chest.

it feels like it’s been an eternity when their lips finally brush, soft and scared. jaemin’s lips are chapped and inexperienced, but jisung revels in the feeling of the other boy so close to him. he leans in impossibly further and moves his lips slightly in an attempt to deepen the kiss. jaemin responds, slotting his lips against jisung’s comfortably and moving his free hand to rest on the nape of jisung’s neck, tingling the hair there and making it stand on end. once they pull away, it’s with a shaky breath and shut eyes. jisung presses his forehead against jaemin’s and kisses him one last time, short and sweet, just to remind him that this is all real. he smiles when he feels the boy, solid and real and right across from him, because this is all he’s wanted for the longest time, and he finally has it.

“i love you, hyung.”

“i love you too, baby.”

the air smelled like hot chocolate and home.


End file.
